Game Changers 3 (2018 TV series)
Game Changers 3 is an American black comedy TV crime series starring Bryan Johnson. It stars Bryan Johnson as the protagonist named Julian Black, a criminal who is later becoming a employee. *Title *Game Changers 3 *Starring *Bryan Johnson *Jessica Biel *Andy Garcia *Jermaine Fowler *Trevor Fehrman *Lou Diamond Phillips *Dylan McDermitt *Tony Goldwyn *Ron Rifkin *Florence Henderson *Maria Bamford *Keegan Michael Key *Jonny Lee Miller *Jason Lee *Joe Pesci *Fabianne Therese *Bill Moseley *Todd Louiso *Keanu Reeves *Ricky Gervais *Chris Rock *Will Sasso *Christian Slater *James Russo *RJ Mitte *Frankie Faison *Daniel Bruhl *Rated TV-MA *Network *Showtime *Original Release *March 14 2018-Present Cast *Bryan Johnson as Julian, A criminal and a teacher later. *Jessica Biel as Jenny, A cartel gang member. *Andy Garcia as Sam, An ex-cartel gangster. Episodes List of episodes Season 1 (2018) *1. E1. Crumpled Up. Plot: Julian (Bryan Johnson) who is a criminal triggers down the road to a neighborhood in NYC. At a Manhatten Neighborhood Julian finds out that he is looking out for a hunt that requires his condition. Julian Beck goes inside that town house. Julian is visited by a ex-cartel gangster named Jenny (Jessica Biel) and a ex-cartel gangster named Sam (Andy Garcia) a right hand man who is looking for his own. Julian goes out in the yard and then he finds Sam and Jenny looking through. Sam leaves the area while Julian does not like what is happening. Jenny goes up to Julian and then he finds out that he is going to be a good man instead of a criminal. Julian becomes a teacher now. A cartel named Ian Cannal (Austin Amelio) who is going to give up with fake news. Julian then tries to shoot at Jenny. Ian fights Julian and then Julian shoots and kills Ian. Julian Beck meets a old pal named Joachim (Trevor Fehrman). Julian tells Joachim to get to a expert named Pierce (Jermaine Fowler). Julian then has a group of cartels and then he shoots and kills them all. Julian is shot and killed by Jenny and then he is taken into the hospital by ambulance with an oxygen mask and then he survives and then he is released from the van. Julian walks to Pierce's car. Julian tells Pierce to not let the des thing get out of control. Julian and Pierce knows that Joachim is arrested by police and is taken by the police to the airport. Julian and Pierce drives to the church. At the church Julian and Pierce waits for Joachim to be released from jail. Julian and Pierce follows the police car that Joachim is in. Julian and Pierce follows Joachim down to the apartment buildings in Broadway. In Broadway the corrupt cops shoot at Julian, Pierce and Joachim and then Julian shoots and kills the Corrupt NYPD Officers, The SWAT, The Alternative Cartel and the Colombian Cartel and then Julian shoots and kills them with Pierce and Joachim. Julian tells Pierce and Joachim that everything in the way is comprised. Julian, Pierce and Joachim drives to a pizza place to meet Jenny. Jenny tells Julian, Pierce and Joachim that the way I know is how I know this and then Sam arrives to find out on them. They tell them not to be acting in a bad way. Julian tells Pierce and Joachim bye. Julian drives to his house. Julian goes to sleep. Julian wakes up. Julian takes a bath. Julian goes into the bathroom to photograph a mirror. Julian leaves the bathroom. Julian tells Pierce and Joachim that the closet is closed due to boundry's of specific kinds. March 14 2018. *2. E2. Hideout. Plot: Julian tells Jenny, Sam, Pierce and Joachim that it is the right confirmation and it is shipped back on time and then he tells them the right question. Julian tells Jenny and Sam to go to class and then they say okay. Julian drives Pierce and Joachim to Julian's safehouse. They drive to the grocery store and then they buy snacks. Julian purchases a snack and then he purchases it from Jenny and Sam. Julian returns to his car. Julian drives Pierce and Joachim to his house. Julian, Pierce and Joachim stop at traffic because it's red and then they go through because the traffic light is green and then they drive through. They go to the house. At the house they talk about the day about when it is planned for. Joachim tells Julian and Pierce to have a good day and then they sleep on the couch and then leaves the house. They take Joachim to the park. They tell Joachim at the park to use good manners. Joachim tells them ok and then they leave. Julian and Pierce drives around town to see how the city went. They say that the city is good. They say good times good flying by. They think about the day. They go to a ridge to check it out. They tell Joachim nice idea. They go to a basketball court and then they play basketball together and then finishes it together. March 21 2018. *3. E3. The Club Next Door. Plot: Julian tells Jenny, Sam, Pierce and Joachim that the notable business was known and then they agree together. Julian says everything is good. Julian takes them to a cafe and then they go inside the cafe because it is owned by Jenny and then Julian buys coffee and then drinks it. Julian leaves with Pierce and Joachim. He takes Joachim next door. Julian and Pierce drives to tell themselves the rights of opportunities and then they discuss it. They go outside to talk. They say I agree. They were talking about the common weekends. They walk around the city to talk about the significence. They drive to a basketball court. Julian and Pierce plays basketball together and then they finish. They leave. They go to the house and then Julian goes to sleep. Julian wakes up and then he tells Pierce that it was good to talk about the education and the day. They start their education career. They complete old education. They put the book away. They put the book on the shelf. They make sure it's due now. Julian tells Pierce bye. Julian goes next door to tell Jenny this. Jenny tells Julian good thing I'm seeing you. Julian tells Jenny good thing I am around. March 28 2018. Category:Tv Series